


Is That A Hickey?!

by PeridotWritesFic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Provoked Jealousy, Swearing, cursing, hickey, logicality - Freeform, stage makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotWritesFic/pseuds/PeridotWritesFic
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal movie night... Logicality.





	Is That A Hickey?!

It was supposed to be a normal, group movie night.  Every week, all the sides got together, watched a Disney movie, ate popcorn, and talked.  At this point, it was less of enforced Family bonding time led by Patton and more four guys hanging out together because they actually wanted to.

But Roman was unavoidably detained on an adventure in his kingdom, and Virgil had backed out at the last minute, claiming that he hadn’t been able to sleep all week, and he finally felt like he could, so he was gonna sleep and didn’t want to be disturbed.

That left Logan alone with Patton sitting close on the couch in dim lighting, a film Logan could not give a damn about playing on the tv.  Logan had much more pressing concerns because peeking out just above Patton’s collar, was a dark path of discoloration approximately the size of a human mouth.

“Patton,” Logan’s voice was low and dark, “is that a hickey?”

Patton turned to look at Logan, a sunny smile on his face, “Is what a hickey?”

“The discoloration of the side of your neck,” Logan growled.

“Well, I’m not really sure what a hickey is, kiddo-”

“Patton, drop it.”

Patton dropped the innocent act and reached up to trace the edges of the mark with his finger.

“Oh, you mean this, Logan?  Why does that matter?”

Logan had Patton pinned to the couch in an instant, hands holding Patton’s wrists on either side of his head.

“Who was it?” Logan’s voice was starting to sound distorted, “Was it Virgil?  Was it _Roman_?”

Patton grinned, “Kiss me and I’ll tell you.”

Logan growled and attacked Patton’s lips, not that Patton minded if the fucking sexy moan and the way he ground his hardon against Logan were any indications.

Logan broke the kiss and stared down at his lover, cheeks flushed, pupils blown and lips red and swelling.

“Who gave you that hickey, Patton? 

Patton chuckled, “Stay with me until I've told you how I got it.”

“Oh, I promise,” Logan whispered, sending shivers down Patton's spine, “you're not going anywhere for a long while after you've told me.”

Patton looked like the cat who swallowed the entire bird sanctuary.

“It was Roman.”

Logan's grip on Patton's wrists tightened and his face twisted into a sneer.

“He was practicing stage makeup and asked me for help with injuries.”

Logan stared in shock at the sly minx beneath him.

“I said I'd help him if he did a very good bruise on my neck and made himself scarce for tonight.”

Logan released one of Patton's wrists and dragged his fingers over the dark patch on his neck. The mark smudged and his fingers came away with a thin layer of makeup.

“So Roman's absence was premeditated by you. And Virgil...?”

“I may have given him some sleeping pills and herbal tea when he said he couldn't sleep and suggested he miss movie night, just this once.”

Logan leaned down and met Patton's self-satisfied smirk with a kiss, slow, heated, and domineering. When he pulled away several minutes later Patton's smirk was gone, replaced by a look of dazed euphoria.

“You clever boy. We'll continue this in my room, and when I'm finished with you Roman won't have room on your skin to practice _fake_ bruises.

Patton couldn't have been happier if Logan had come out and said directly that he loved him.

 


End file.
